Whiz Comics Vol 1 2
, against the entire US broadcasting system. He will use a ray to drive all radio stations off the air, unless he gets fifty million dollars. On a hunch, Billy follows two suspiciously-acting men to the swanky Skytower Apartments, where he hears one complain about their “maniac scientist” boss. Billy visits Sterling Morris, at Amalgamated Broadcasting, and ends up leveraging this knowledge (and Sivana’s subsequent defeat) against a reward posted by Mr. Morris, to get himself a radio announcer job. Then Captain Marvel visits Sivana’s apartment building, turns out to be right about what's going on, beats up his gang, and smashes the Radio-Silencer to smithereens. But Sivana is already elsewhere, visible only on a television set, the first of a long series of successful getaways. Sivana and Marvel exchange remarks via television, then Marvel smashes that too. "Yes, Sivana, we will meet again. And when we do you will be behind prison walls - OR DEAD!" | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * , Other Characters: * (station manager for WHIZ Radio) Locations: * * * :* Items: * * Radio Silencer Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Bill Parker | Writer2_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | Colourist2_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Ibis Lives Again! | Synopsis2 = In the Egyptian wing of a famous American museum, 4000-year-old the mummy case of the young Prince Amentep, 12th Dynasty, aka “Old Man Ibis,” displayed the words: “I will live again!” And at midnight, the ancient mummy stirred and sat upright, and it clasped the Ibistick “the most powerful weapon ever devised.” The talisman jewel at one end enclosed the form of the sacred bird. At Ibis' command, the display-case glass melted, and his linen wrappings were transformed into a black suit and a crimson turban. Leaving the museum, Ibis roamed the city, rescuing a mother's baby carriage from a speeding fire engine, by diverting it into an instantly-created underpass, and performing other helpful wonders for random persons. He then began his search for his beloved Taia, buying a steamship ticket to Egypt ($400) with cash conjured out of thin air. On the voyage, the ship was attacked by a U-boat; Ibis reversed the torpedo's trajectory and destroyed the sub. Landing in Egypt, Ibis proceeded to the now-ruined site of Thebes, once the Queen City of the ancient world. Taia's mummy had been excavated and exported to a European city; Ibis arrived there during a terrific air raid. Ibis formed a bombproof transparent dome over the city, repaired all the buildings and streets, and replenished all the food supplies, then got directions to the city's museum from a shady-looking character, and went there, followed by the same guy. In the museum, Ibis restored Taia to life. But before she could leave the electrically-wired unbreakable glass case, the thug snatched the Ibisstick and raced for the door, pursued by Ibis. To be continued. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Thief Other Characters: Locations: * :* ::* Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Bill Parker | Writer3_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler3_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker3_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist3_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Origin of Golden Arrow | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Gloria Parsons (Roger's mother) , * Nugget Ned (a prospector) * Paul Parsons (Roger's father) , Locations: * 19th Century * American Southwest Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Bill Parker | Writer4_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler4_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker4_1 = C.C. Beck | Colourist4_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Coming of Spy Smasher | Synopsis4 = Spy Smasher pursues The Mask onto a stolen transatlantic airship, and subdues his entire crew and returns the airship, but The Mask escapes in a light airplane. A great deal of misdirection is used to disguise the secret identities of both Spy Smasher and The Mask, including this: an imposing mansion in northern Virginia is blown up by The Mask, in order to conceal some evidence. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * (Alan Armstrong, a secret agent) Supporting Characters: * (Naval Intelligence officer) * (Admiral Corby's daughter) Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Zambo (Corby's houseboy) Locations: * Admiral Corby's home, in Washington DC * The Mask's estate, in Virginia, not far from Washington DC * Alan Armstrong's estate, in Virginia, not far from Washington DC * all on Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Bill Parker | Writer5_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler5_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker5_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist5_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Scoop Smith: The Radium Theft of Dr. Death | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Doctor Death Other Characters: * Bruce Lane * John Galt Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Bill Parker | Writer6_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler6_1 = Bob Kingett | Inker6_1 = Bob Kingett | Colourist6_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Lance O'Casey: Incident at Maloana | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Barracuda Brent Other Characters: * Betty Brewster * Bentley Brewster * Skipper Jones Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = Bill Parker | Writer7_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler7_1 = Greg Duncan | Inker7_1 = Greg Duncan | Colourist7_1 = Bill Parker | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Dan Dare: Seals of Doom | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Adversaries: * Carlos Peseta * Portugese Pete Other Characters: * Seminole Sam Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Introducing Captain Marvel" was reprinted in Shazam: From the 40's to the 70's, Shazam Archives, Volume 1 and Shazam: The Greatest Stories Ever Told. * The entire issue was reprinted in Famous First Edition F-4 and Millennium Edition: Whiz Comics #2. * Whiz Comics was published by Fawcett Publications. The premiere issue of the series actually begins with issue #2. The character of Captain Marvel was originally to be named Captain Thunder for the first issue of Thrill Comics. Thrill Comics would have taken the #1 slot for this series, but it was never published beyond a single ashcan preview edition. * has apparently already established a reputation among the bad guys before his first appearance in this issue's story, at which time two burglars recognize him by his outfit, and flee in terror. | Trivia = * Billy Batson exclaims, for the first time, "This is a job for Captain Marvel!" He would repeat this exclamation frequently over the coming years, but he may not have been the first to use it. * Princess Taia is a cousin of King Senwosri III. * , the private detective appearing in Whiz Comics in the 1940s, is not to be confused with Dan Dare, a pilot adventurer published by Eagle Comics in the 1950s. * Doctor Death's real name is James Kirk, but has no connection to the more famous James Kirk of Star Trek fame. * To date, Lance O'Casey has only made one canonical DC Comics appearance. He appeared in . | Recommended = * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #4 (Captain Marvel biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #20 (Shazam biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #21 (Sivana biography page) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Whiz Comics cover art gallery * C.C. Beck cover art gallery | Links = * Captain Marvel article at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel article at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel biography page at DCU Guide * Dan Dare article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible biography page at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey article at Wikipedia * Marvel Family article at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith biography page at DCU Guide * Shazam article at Wikipedia * Shazam biography page at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher article at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher article at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher biography page at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Whiz Comics #2, complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * Whiz Comics #2, complete issue at Comicbook Plus }}